


Love Hurts

by zombiechick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The usual…these characters don’t belong to me and all that. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and I promise to play nice and put them back in the box undamaged when I’m done. Takes place after graduation. Hermione is staying at Hogwarts studying advanced transfiguration with McGonagall. Didn’t put that bit in because it involves plot and this story has no need for plot! *LOL* Please forgive the cheesy title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Burns You When It's Hot

Hermione cursed at herself, under her breath, as she walked gingerly back to the castle. She had a light towel slung over her shoulders, shielding her reddened skin from the sun that continued to beat down on the side lawn. She carried a book in one hand and a bottle of unused sunscreen in the other. She’d fallen asleep while reading down by the lake and had woken moments before to find that she was bright red and horribly sunburned. It was the first day of really nice weather that Hogwarts had seen in over a month. She had taken advantage of the solitude of the empty castle, deciding to get a little color while she read by the sun-drenched lake. Unfortunately, she’d been so engrossed in her book, “A Thorough Guide to Years of Trustworthy Service: The Care and Cleaning of Your Cauldron”, and had forgotten to put on any sunscreen. The warmth of the afternoon sun had caused her to drift off and its rays had done their worst.

She winced as she reached out to open the front door, grateful for the cool breeze that flowed over her from the castle’s entrance. She set off at a fairly brisk pace, for an overcooked sausage, to the hospital wing. “Thank Merlin for Madam Pomfrey,” she murmured as she reached the care ward. 

Her face fell when she read the notice hanging on the door outside “Gone on family business. Will return in two days. -M. Pomfrey.”

“Shit,” Hermione spat. “Now what am I going to do?” She knew that Dumbledore and McGonagall were away at Hogsmeade for the afternoon so they wouldn’t be any help until later in the day. Hermione needed relief immediately; she could feel her shoulders beginning to blister. After a few moments of arguing with herself over what she should do her shoulders fell as she realized her only option. “Snape,” she hissed before turning towards the dungeons.

As she reached the stairway that lead into Snape’s domain she sighed contentedly. Although the students always complained about how cold the Potion Master’s rooms were in the winter, right now they felt heavenly on her damaged skin. 

She winced as she raised her hand to knock on his outer door and cursed herself again for being so stupid. She rapped three times and stood quietly waiting for the typically cheerful greeting. Not one to disappoint, Snape growled, “Enter!” 

Hermione sighed and prepared to be berated for her stupidity, something she had been doing ever since waking up at the side of the lake. Still it was easier taking criticism from oneself. Over the last seven years Snape’s criticisms had become tiresome in their consistency. Opening the door she entered gingerly, gazing around the room trying to spot Snape. He walked out of one of the back rooms with a large book in front of his face, though enough of his upper face was showing to let Hermione know that he was annoyed at being interrupted – big surprise. “Professor,” Hermione began; but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“Make it good Ms. Granger; I’m extremely busy.” He glanced up long enough to note her hurt look and to sneer before walking past her to his desk. Hermione made a face at him behind his back as he passed and turned, watching him settle into his chair with the book still in front of his face. “What do you…?” Hermione saw Snape do a double take, slamming the book down and realizing that Hermione was standing in his classroom clad in a light blue bikini with only a small towel draped over her shoulders. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing wandering around the castle in…” he waved his hand at her outfit “…that!” he choked. Hermione saw him swallow convulsively, a light blush creeping into his pale cheeks.

She smiled to herself and thought, ‘Ten points to Gryffindor for making Severus Snape blush.’ She started to chuckle but the movement of her shoulders reminded her why she was there. “Ouch,” she murmured.

Snape was up immediately walking to her, her bikini more or less forgotten ‘Thank Merlin for my robes,’ he thought dryly while surreptitiously adjusting himself. “What’s wrong Ms. Granger?” he asked, mentally scanning her for signs of magical injury. It wasn’t until he was only a few feet from her that he noticed how red her face was, he could practically feel the heat emanating from her skin. ‘Although that might be me,’ he thought uncomfortably. “You’re sunburned,” he stated unnecessarily.

“Ten points to Slytherin for the insightful observation,” Hermione murmured before straightening up slightly. 

“What was that?” Snape asked coldly.

“Uh, nothing. I’m sorry to bother you but I fell asleep beside the lake.” Snape rolled his eyes at the ceiling, a look that was not lost on Hermione but she continued. “I went to see Madam Pomfrey but she’s gone and I need something. It hurts like Hell!” she added when Snape didn’t seem to be listening to her. ‘Gods, what’s wrong with the man?’ she thought.

He tried to keep his eyes on her face, rather than continually raking them over her voluptuous form like he wanted to. But gods he was only a man and he never imagined there was a body like that to go with Hermione’s mind. It didn’t help that Hermione had taken off her towel while she spoke to him, giving him even more flesh to gaze at. ‘Reddened, but still so nice,’ he thought. He shook his head, trying to clear the heated fog that seemed to have enveloped him. “Of course, I have something you can use. Follow me, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione sighed with the delightful knowledge that she would soon be feeling better and followed Snape into his private study. “Thank you, Professor,” she murmured while setting her book, lotion, and towel on one of the student tables.

“You know there are ways of avoiding such mishaps,” Snape threw behind him as he began searching his shelves for the healing potion.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to roll her eyes. She should have known she wouldn’t be able to get through this visit without a lecture. “Yes, Professor. I had sunscreen but…”

“Humph, a muggle product? Highly inferior I’m sure, which is why it obviously didn’t work.” He continued to search, his back to her. It was difficult enough knowing that a half nude woman was standing in his private rooms, without having to look at her.

“I forgot to put it on,” Hermione murmured, blushing once again.

Snape’s face lit up in triumph. “Well now, that’s intelligent, isn’t it?”

Hermione stood in the dungeon. The heat from her sunburn making her burn and the cold of the dungeons raising goose bumps on her flesh; the combination of the two sensations were beginning to get to her. She raised her hand to rub her throbbing temples and thought better of it. It would probably hurt more than the sunburn. Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes and Hermione berated herself for acting like such a childish git. Her breath hitched in her throat slightly however as she tried to get her anger and self pity in check. “No, it wasn’t,” she whispered.

Snape heard the difference in Hermione’s voice and turned around with a vial of blue liquid in his hand. When he saw that she was upset he berated himself for being such a heartless twit. “I’m sorry, Ms. Granger. You must be in pain. Please sit down while I put some of this in a vial for you to take to your rooms”.

Hermione started at the apology. It was odd coming from Snape’s lips. ‘A first,’ she thought to herself. But she obeyed and sat down gratefully waiting for the potion. “Thank you, Professor.” she murmured again.

Snape left the room. She watched his robes whirling around his legs as he left, noting his broad back and purposeful stride. She suddenly realized how undressed she was in the presence of Severus Snape of all people. She felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted in her chair waiting for him to return. He came back in, carrying a slightly smaller vial with him.

“You’ll need to apply this directly to the damaged skin. It will sink in and should alleviate the pain within a few moments. It will also prevent any scarring that might occur.”

Hermione blinked “Professor, I can’t. I mean I can barely move my arms.” She blinked back tears once again; wondering how long before McGonagall would be back, wondering if she could hold out that long for relief.

Snape cleared his throat and looked away briefly “Of course. Well, Ms. Granger, I could…I mean if you don’t mind my…”

She looked up. ‘Surprised by Severus Snape twice in less than five minutes,’ she mused. The thought of Snape rubbing a potion into her skin brought a wave of heat on that had nothing to do with the sun. Hermione cleared her throat “I would appreciate that Professor, if you don’t mind that is. Thank you.”

‘Gods,’ Severus thought. ‘I didn’t think she’d accept my offer.’ He stood up a little taller, trying to get some sort of professional hold on the situation. “Of course I don’t mind, not at all.” He stepped behind her, swallowing convulsively, and reached out a hand to gather up her hair and push it aside. It was all he could do to not groan out loud. Her hair was much softer than he had imagined; it looked so frizzy he thought it would be coarse. He lingered a little longer than was necessary, arranging it gently over one shoulder. He tried to think of some friendly banter to lighten the situation, but drew a complete blank. Hermione seemed content to sit in silence and so he followed her lead and remained still. Snape poured some of the potion into his hands and warmed it slightly, not wanting to shock her with its chill. He reached out slowly, noting that his hands were shaking, and began to spread it over her shoulder blades. He thought that perhaps he had managed to detach himself but then he heard Hermione moan.

“That feels wonderful,” she sighed.

‘Oh gods, why did she have to say that?’ Snape screeched in his head. He bit his lower lip and continued to spread the lotion evenly over the backs of her arms and shoulders down her sides and into the small of her back, pausing just above Hermione’s bikini bottoms with a great amount of effort on his part. Hermione wasn’t helping him with the low moans of pleasure that she was emitting. ‘Why can’t she just shut up?’ he thought as his hands slid around her back, just under the swell of her breasts. “Um, good,” he stammered cursing himself for sounding like such an idiot. He noted that the redness was leaving her skin. As his hands slid down her forearms Snape involuntarily took a step closer to her.

Hermione gasped slightly, a sound that Snape thankfully translated as having to do with the healing potion, as she felt Snape press against her lower back. She could feel that he was hard beneath his robes and suddenly realized what she must be doing to him. She grinned and leaned back against him, tilting her head so that he had better access to her shoulders, giving him a lovely view of her cleavage.

Snape hissed ‘What in Merlin’s name was she trying to do, give me a heart attack?’ He both cursed and blessed whatever muggle designer had come up with bikinis before quickly stepping away from Hermione and dropping his hands. “You can probably move your arms enough to take care of the…” he cleared his throat meaningfully “…rest Ms. Granger.”

Hermione sighed loudly. ‘What a git,’ she thought to herself. “Yes thank you Professor,” she said while moving her arms, testing the pain. “I’m feeling much better,” she stated while stretching her arms over her head and flipping her hair back over her shoulders.

Snape swallowed and turned away choking slightly “Good, good,” he stammered. Pretending to be intensely interested by the bookshelf he said, “Be more careful next time Ms. Granger,” in the cruelest voice he could manage.

“Oh I will be, I promise.” Hermione sighed while gazing at his back.

‘Why isn’t she leaving,’ Snape thought desperately, and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around just as Hermione got up on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled Snape down to her while burying her fingers in his hair and holding on. Her ferocity surprised him at first and so she managed to smash his lips against his teeth before he began to respond to her. With a low moan that Hermione could feel in his chest, Snape wrapped his arms around her allowing his hands to slide down and cup her bikini-clad backside. Hermione smiled into the kiss as she bit Snape’s lower lip. He let out another moan that left his mouth open for Hermione’s tongue. Her fingers wrapped in his hair, which she realized was actually quite soft and not greasy at all. She deepened the kiss twisting her tongue around his and moving her lips in a slow and thorough inspection of his mouth.

Snape began to grind Hermione’s hips against his own as his tongue thrust hard into her mouth. She tasted so sweet he started to wonder about other areas of Hermione’s body that he would like to sample when suddenly she pulled away from him. “Thanks again,” she murmured between deep breaths before turning and leaving his office. Snape stood for several minutes after the outer door had slammed breathing heavily, trying to control himself, before moaning loudly in frustration and slumping into a nearby chair. He winced as he sat down and adjusted his trousers. Love hurts.


	2. Some Fools Dream of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, of course, completely AU. Dumbledore and Snape are both alive in this story. In my defense, I wrote this long before the ending of the book series so didn't know the full extent of the horrors to come. Anyone who recognizes the chapter titles and comments gets a butter beer on me.

It had been almost an hour since Hermione had left Snape’s chambers and he was still unable to get back to work. ‘Damn that girl,’ he thought to himself; at this rate he would most likely have to turn to the muggle remedy of a cold shower. He could still feel the pressure of her lips against his own, no matter how often he scrubbed at them with the back of his hand. He could smell her on his robes too; something light and flowery; clean smelling. He considered changing his robes but then admitted to himself that he was enjoying the slow torture. ‘Why in Merlin’s name did she think she could do something like that and then simply prance out of his chambers as though nothing had happened? 'I cannot allow her to get away with it,’ he fumed for the hundredth time. 

Snape had half a mind to go to Dumbledore about the incident but realized it wouldn’t do any good. The old man would probably find the whole situation amusing. Besides the idea of telling something so personal to anyone, even Dumbledore, made Snape sick to his stomach. After debating with himself, going over what he would say again and again until he felt he’d got it right, he slammed the book that he had been trying to read shut and marched out of his chambers, his robe flying behind him. He was resolved to go to her rooms and demand an explanation. ‘I will not kiss her again,’ he vowed while dashing up the stairs, his hands clenching convulsively. But his tongue snaked out, unbidden, to lick his lips as he arrived outside her door and raised his hand to knock.

Hermione had decided to draw herself a bath once she got back to her room. Dumbledore had let her stay in her private rooms, which she’d received as Head Girl the previous year, and now she was extremely grateful for the large claw footed tub. Although the potion had done wonders on her skin, she was still overheated from being in the sun all day. ‘My visit to Snape’s dungeon certainly didn’t cool me off either,’ she giggled. She couldn’t help but be extremely proud of herself for flustering the Potions Master like that. Hermione was feeling extremely mischievous and adventuresome now; every inch the Gryffindor. 

After drawing a cool bath, she retrieved her book from the bedside table, undressed, and lowered herself into the delicious water. She sighed deeply and lay her head back resting her eyes, still giggling over the incident with Snape. After a few minutes, Hermione's deep breathing signaled that she had fallen asleep. 

Snape stood outside knocking on Hermione’s door for several minutes. At first he was just annoyed at being ignored but then, when he pressed his ear to the door, and heard water quietly dripping, he became worried. ‘What the hell is she doing in there?’ he fumed. He found the door unlocked when he tried the latch and, telling himself he was merely concerned for her safety, realizing what a hypocrite he was being invading someone’s privacy like this when he treasured his own so dearly, he entered the room. She wasn’t in the main sitting area or the bedroom. 

He called out, “Ms. Granger are you here?” and then noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. He stepped to the door and pushed it open, calling out her name again before peeking into the room. Snape gasped quietly as his eyes fell on a naked Hermione, lounging in the tub, her breasts bobbing gently above the water and one shapely leg thrown over the side. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands on the door, knowing he should leave but suddenly locked in place. His gasp alerted Hermione to his presence and her eyes flew open, she gave out a frightened squeak and her eyes locked on his before Snape was able to duck back around the door and lean against the supporting wall breathing heavily. 

He heard Hermione stand up out of the tub, trying not to imagine the water sliding down her naked skin. He continued to take deep breaths, his eyes locked on the door, willing his feet to move. It was as if he were frozen to the spot, as though he had been cursed. He listened, helpless, as Hermione moved around in the bathroom and finally he heard her steps moving toward him. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, a crimson robe wrapped haphazardly around her wet frame, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “What the hell are you doing here?” she bellowed while clutching the robe to her chest.

“Ms. Granger, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything…I knocked and you didn’t answer,” he stuttered. “I was concerned for your safety,” he finally managed to spit out. 

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him “I was taking a bath,” she said quietly by way of explanation.

“Yes I saw… I mean I’ll just go. I see that you are fine; excuse me.” Snape finally managed to find the willpower to move his feet and he started for the door.

He stopped, his hand on the door, as Hermione asked smoothly, “Did you need something then? Or are you in the habit of making the rounds of the school and checking on the occupants?”

Snape turned around, a slight blush on his face, ready to throw back some acidic response when he saw that her robe had fallen open slightly. His eyes locked on the swell of her breasts, the nipples hidden just below the neck of her robe and pressed his lips tightly together to steady himself. ‘She’s doing this on purpose,’ he thought. Well if that’s how she wanted things, he could give as good as he got, “I wanted to discuss what happened down in my chambers,” he murmured, allowing his eyes to openly rake over her exposed skin.

Hermione blushed slightly and raised a hand to her throat, suddenly feeling quite exposed, “Oh that. Well, I was just thanking you for the potion; that’s all.”

Snape sneered at her slightly, the passion evident in his dark gaze, “You must realize what you do to me, uh to men when you dress that way. That swim suit, if you could call it that.”

“Bikini,” Hermione corrected him.

“Yes, that bikini, it hardly leaves much to the imagination,” he hissed. Although the sight had certainly got his imagination going, he had to admit to himself.

Hermione chuckled to herself and decided to play the naïve school girl, “Whatever do you mean professor?”

Snape saw something in Hermione’s eyes. He knew she wasn’t stupid, no matter how often he had accused her of being so. So she was going to be coy, “Your appearance effects men in a very specific way Ms. Granger,” he purred while slowly stalking toward her. He watched as a fat drop of water slid down her neck to disappear in her cleavage.

‘So he’s going to call my bluff,’ Hermione thought to herself. ‘Well two can play at that game.' “Oh really Professor? I had no idea.” He wasn’t far from her now, she could smell a subtle spiciness emanating from his robes and she inhaled surreptitiously, she had to admit that his presence was affecting her in a very specific way.

He looked down at her as he stepped even closer, they were only inches apart now. There was a predatory gleam in his eye as he gazed deeply into her eyes, “Perhaps you need a lesson then Ms. Granger. Should I illustrate?”

Hermione became slightly flustered at his invitation. She managed to choke, “What do you…?” before his mouth descended upon her slightly open lips. Hermione let go of the edges of her robe and flattened her hands against his chest, trying to push him away from her, to gain some control. Snape smiled against her mouth as he grabbed her hands roughly and pushed her arms behind her back, holding them tightly while his lips continued to ravage her.

He tried to keep his head, tried not to groan, as Hermione began to respond to his kiss, her lips so softly caressing his. He was teaching her a lesson, not seducing her, at least that’s what he told himself. He had just managed to marshal his control, was taking a step back to break the kiss, thinking to himself ‘Lesson learned,’ when Hermione tipped her hips and thrust hard against him. He realized that he was lost. Snape groaned into Hermione’s mouth and let go of her hands allowing her the freedom to return them to his chest, this time with the purpose of drawing him closer, attacking the buttons that lined his robes.

It had been so long since he’d allowed himself to sink into such a pleasurable experience. He’d forgotten what it was like to feel so completely good. He floated in a heavenly fog as his mouth moved from Hermione’s lips to her neck and then her ears, his nose buried in her soft hair he inhaled deeply and slid his hands under her robe to caress the swell of her hips. He slowly surfaced from the blissful feeling he was experiencing when he heard Hermione curse quietly. Fearing something was wrong he pulled away from her slightly, his hands resting on her waist. “What’s wrong?” he murmured huskily “Do you want me to stop?” at the same time praying to any gods who may be listening that she didn’t. Hermione’s face was screwed up in concentration as he gazed down at her. 

Her hands tangled in his robes, she murmured testily, “No, it’s just all these damned buttons! How many are there for Merlin’s sake?” 

Snape gave a gracious sigh and then chuckled muttering, “Porta intro”. The buttons on both his cloak and shirt flew open revealing his pale chest. Hermione smiled happily and reached into his shirt spreading her hands over his pectorals and dragging them down the slight trail of dark hair that led to the top of his trousers. 

Snape gasped loudly, as though her touch burned him, “If you don’t want this to go any further, Ms. Granger, we should stop now.” This last bit came out in a sigh as Hermione’s hands caressed his nipples.

“Hermione, Severus,” she whispered as she leaned forward to run her tongue over his chest while at the same time letting her robe fall from her shoulders. 

Snape smiled down at her and sighed, “Hermione,” as he pulled her to him. They both moaned as her breasts made contact with his bare skin. ‘What have I done to deserve this?’ Snape wondered as his hands trailed up Hermione’s stomach to her breasts. He held them in his hands caressing the nipples with his thumbs which made Hermione’s breath stutter, much to Snape’s delight. He pinched one nipple experimentally and was rewarded with a low moan from Hermione. 

Remembering a thought he’d had earlier in his chambers, Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione and walked her slowly back to the bed, laying her down, he knelt on the bed between her legs, “I want to taste you,” he murmured silkily. Hermione blushed as a shy smile spread across her lips and she nodded her head. “Your lips taste so sweet,” he continued, planting a soft kiss on her mouth and pulling away before she could deepen it. “I wonder if you’re that sweet,” he kissed her breasts, swirling his tongue around one nipple and then trailing his lips down her stomach to her sex, “all over,” he murmured while he kissed the nest of curls at her groin. 

Hermione sighed as she wrapped her hands in his hair, urging him on. He stroked her thighs with his hands, Hermione noted that they were slightly callused, parting her legs for his exploring mouth. When he dipped his tongue into her, Hermione writhed on the bed throwing her head back in ecstasy. Snape licked her expertly, stroking her gently with his tongue and lips. One hand snaked up her torso to linger at her breasts while he continued to lap at her core. He felt her stiffen beneath him suddenly while thrusting her hips upwards at the same time and crying, “Severus!” into the stillness of the bedroom. Snape hoped that no one was wandering the halls outside Hermione’s rooms; they would have surely heard her call out. 

He kept kissing and licking her until he felt her shaking subside to smaller tremors. He was intending on starting the process all over again when he felt his hair being tugged and heard Hermione whine low in her throat. Snape chuckled and moved up her body, stopping at her breasts and sucking on her nipples. Hermione whined again and muttered, “Severus,” impatiently while once again tugging at his hair. 

He continued his journey up her body until their eyes were aligned. Hermione saw the passion dancing in his dark eyes ‘He’s obviously very pleased with himself’ she thought to herself. “Problem Ms. Granger?” Severus purred against her lips.

“Yes,” she whispered huskily, “you’re still dressed”.

“Oh,” he murmured. “Did you want something then?” he smiled down at her.

“Yes, this,” she stated while reaching down to grab his hardened member through his trousers. Snape gasped and ground his hips into her cupped hand. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and managed to roll him over so that she was straddling his thighs. She immediately began undoing the buttons on his trousers but he moved her hands away so that he could caress her bare stomach and breasts pinching the nipples hard enough to make Hermione gasp. His hands roamed over her shoulders and down her back, his fingernails lightly scratching her, until he cupped her bare bottom and then thrust his hips upwards grinding against her. Both of them moaned loudly. 

Hermione made another attempt at an assault on his trousers but Snape moved her hands again and directed her attention to his nipples. She leaned down and grazed her teeth over one and then the other, swirling her tongue around his hardened nubs. While Snape was preoccupied with Hermione’s mouth on his chest, she moved her hands down once again and managed to get several of the buttons undone before he stopped her for a third time. She growled threateningly at him and leaned down to bite his neck hard. Snape laughed and pulled her closer to him. “You’re a bloody tease; do you know that?” she rasped in his ear.

“Just returning the favor my dear,” he hissed.

Hermione’s goal was attained when she reached for Snape’s trousers a fourth time. This time, when she managed to get her fingertips beneath the waistband of his boxers, he helped her to pull them down quickly and throw them to the floor preceded by his shoes and socks. Hermione looked down at his erection and blushed slightly before sliding down his body to settle between his legs. Seeing her kneeling there in front of him was almost too much and Snape threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut tight while she wrapped her small hand around his shaft. 

Hermione made long, slow licks with her tongue while her fingers slid up and down the length of him. She smiled as she heard what could only be called a purr of contentment coming from the Potions Master’s lips. ‘Another ten points to Gryffindor for making Snape purr,’ she thought to herself before opening her mouth and sliding her lips down his shaft to take him fully into her mouth. She could feel Snape’s hands tangled in her hair, trailing through her long tresses as she continued to pleasure him. She trailed her tongue along the underside of his cock while her hands continued to stroke his lower shaft, his thighs and his stomach. Snape grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her up his body until she was once again straddling his hips, his member resting between her thighs. “Now who’s impatient?” she asked.

Snape pulled her into a fierce kiss and rolled her over on her back positioning himself between her thighs. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and stroked his chest lightly. Snape cleared his throat, suddenly looking embarrassed “Are you…uh, Hermione have you?”

She caught his meaning and shook her head “No, I’m not a virgin. Don’t worry” she smiled while reaching down to position him at her entrance. Snape was both relieved and annoyed at the fact that she had done this before. ‘What grubby little Gryffindor had gotten their hands on his Hermione?’ Hermione saw the jealousy in his eyes and laughed softly. Snape suddenly felt a ridiculously adolescent need to possess her. He looked deep into her eyes as he thrust hard into her slick warmth. Hermione gasped at the sensation of being suddenly filled so fully and then moaned as Snape withdrew and thrust again.

She clenched around him as her thighs tightened around his waist and it was Snape’s turn to gasp. He moaned loudly and continued to thrust, sliding his hands under Hermione’s backside and pulling her upwards to change the angle of their lovemaking. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Snape’s neck pulling him down into a lingering kiss while he filled her again and again. Snape broke the kiss to trail his lips over her jaw and around to her neck, biting the flesh below her ear and sucking it into his mouth. He wanted to mark her as his own, not just in this intimate way but in a way that would be obvious to everyone else that he had had her. 

Hermione cried out as a wave of orgasms overtook her. Snape’s attentions to her neck were driving her over the edge and she shook with the feeling. Hermione’s cries were too much for him and Snape whispered in her ear, “I can’t last much longer”.

In answer Hermione gripped him even tighter and thrust her hips upwards fast and hard, meeting his downward thrusts. Snape moaned loudly and hugged Hermione tightly; she felt him spill into her. She continued to hold him, stroking his hair and planting kisses on his shoulders and neck as he shook with the aftershocks. He continued to tremble and Hermione became concerned until she realized he was laughing. She slapped his shoulder lightly, “What’s so funny?” she asked him.

He rolled off of her and lay beside her on the bed, pulling her to him and stroking her back lazily while he continued to chuckle. “Nothing, nothing,” he managed between bouts of laughter. “It’s just I haven’t felt this good in some time,” he sighed contentedly and kissed her on the forehead. “And all because of a sunburn,” he chuckled.

Hermione smiled, “I think I’ll go sunbathing again tomorrow,” she mused.

Snape laughed again and rolled her over on top of him, “We don’t have to wait until tomorrow do we?” he asked while placing his hands on her hips and beginning to grind his own against hers.

Hermione gasped as she realized he was hard again “No, I suppose not,” she conceded.

Epilogue  
Dumbledore noticed that both Professor Snape and Ms. Granger were late for dinner. Not that it was a crime but he noticed nonetheless. They arrived several minutes apart from each other and took their customary seats, Snape at the end of the table, Hermione between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Dumbledore was curious at the glances that Hermione and Snape kept throwing each other and Snape’s lips couldn’t seem to sustain their usual scowl for more than a few second. ‘Was that a smile?’ the old wizard wondered. “Did you have a productive day Professor Snape?” he asked.

Snape turned down the corners of his mouth quickly and answered the headmaster without looking up, “More or less,” he murmured and again trained his lips into a scowl, although a disingenuous one.

“And what about you Ms. Granger? What did you do today since I stole Professor McGonagall all afternoon?”

Hermione was doing her best to seem very interested in her mashed potatoes all of the sudden but felt compelled to answer Dumbledore, “Not a lot, Sir. I got some reading down, took in a little sun down by the lake,” she blushed furiously, training her hair forward with her fingers to cover her neck.

“Yes,” Dumbledore answered her. “Seems as though you got a bit too much sun,” referring to her fiery cheeks, and wondering if he spied a hickey below her ear. Hermione only blushed harder and Snape choked slightly on a mouthful of spinach.

“Wonderful thing the sun” Professor Sprout commented, blissfully unaware of the situation. “Yes, the sun can do marvelous things,” she continued before taking a long drink of pumpkin juice and then launching into a dialogue about the new batch of hybrid Wolfsbane she had planted that afternoon. 

“Very true,” Hermione agreed while throwing a grin Snape’s way. He scowled back at her while Dumbledore was looking but then surreptitiously licked his lower lip when the Headmaster turned away. Hermione giggled and went back to her mashed potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Just in case you care, the charm Snape uses to unbutton his cloak and shirt is Latin for “Open gate”. *LOL* Not terribly accurate but my first year Latin primer’s dictionary is pretty limited. Wouldn’t that be a lovely charm to have though? *LOL* I’d walk down the street with my wand hidden in my sleeve disrobing people left and right. *grins*


End file.
